


Happy

by satanicstarker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Happy is absolutely fed up with Peter. So he decides to get his frustrations out
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Happy

Tony Stark had ordered Happy to take Peter home after an Avengers meeting. It was frustrating, having a terrible day in security, being told his pay was getting docked by Pepper mere minutes before her husband started ordering him around as well. On top of getting dumped by Peter Parker’s aunt herself earlier that morning. His entire day was nothing but bad news.

Peter didn’t say much as they were driving down the streets of New York. Happy could see in the rear view mirror Peter watching the streets go by, a small smile on his face.

Happy frowned. It wasn’t fair. This kid had known Tony for what… a year? and he was already a favorite. Happy had been working for Tony and the Stark Industry for years and years before Peter had even met Tony. Why did he get all the privileges, and Happy was left with the scraps?

“Oh, uh, you missed a turn!” Peter chimed in. That only boiled Happy’s blood more.

“No, there’s an accident up ahead. I know a faster way around anyway.”

He didn’t. And there wasn’t an accident. Happy drove to a road that said was closed for construction. Peter nervously watching out the window.

“Can… Shoud we be here? It seems closed…”

“It’s fine, Peter,” he replied coldly. The bumpy road got worse and worse, the buildings on either side of the street looked like the barebones of a building, but like it hadn’t been worked on in weeks.

_SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh_

The car’s tire popped. Peter looked up at Happy wondering what to do. “I got it. Relax.” Happy got out of the car, not even bothering to look at the damage before opening the back seat door where Peter sat. Such a worried expression on his face. Good.

Happy quickly reached in and grabbed Peter by the wrist, pulling him out of the seat. Peter stumbled out of the car, confused and worried.

“Ow, Happy don’t grab like that.”

“I’ll grab how I want.” He shook Peter by the arm, enough to throw his balance off and get Peter to his knees. “Fight back and I’ll tell Stark you used his money for porn.”

The teen looked up in confusion and fear. “H-Happy, you can let me go now… I-I’ll fix the tire and everything, I swear.”

Happy didn’t respond, only using his free hand to undo his pants, pulling them down just enough to pull out his soft cock. Peter looked away, face red and embarassed.

“Put it in your mouth.”

“What..?”

“Put it in your god damn mouth!” Happy grabbed Peter’s curly hair, pulling his face against his cock. Soft lips wrapped themselves around the soft organ, Peter using his hands to try and keep it in place. Happy growled, his cock growing harder and harder as each minute went by. Peter was unsurprisingly skilled.

Happy batted Peter’s hands away before thrusting deep into his throat. Peter gagged hard, Happy unrelenting with his thrusts. The fourth dry heave was the last, fifth time Happy forced his cock that deep, Peter’s stomach clenched, that day’s lunch spilling over Happy’s cock down onto the rubble road.

“SHIT!” Happy shouted pulling Peter’s head away, disgusted. Peter coughed and spat, wiping his mouth. Happy only scowled. “Lick it clean.”

“…Huh?”

“My cock. You made a mess, clean it up.”

Peter gave a look of ‘no way in hell am I going to do that’. More fuel into the fire that was rage in Happy’s mind. How dare Peter puke all over him, and not have the common courtesy of cleaning some of it up.

With a growl Happy grabbed Peter’s hair again, causing Peter to let out a cracked yelp. He manhandled the teen back into the car half way. Bent over, head and chest on the seat, feet still on the broken street outside the vehicle. Happy could feel Peter start using his super stregth, wanting to get out of that position.

“Move and I sell out your girlfriend to the next villian.” That stopped him.

Happy wasted no time, pulling Peter’s jeans and briefs down his… milky smooth thighs. He was nearly hairless, just like a girl. Happy spat on his fingers, quickly pushing two into Peter’s ass.

“Aaah!!!!!” Peter screamed, not that it mattered. There wasnt a human for at least a mile or two. Happy stretched Peter open as quickly as he could, his own cock growing softer as each minute passed. Once the moment came, Happy spit again, directly onto Peter’s hole this time.

“Scream again. For me, Peter.” Happy lined his cock up, letting that fully sink into Peter’s mind, before thrusting his whole length into the teen in one movement. And scream he did, bloody murder. Happy growled, digging his fingers into Peter’s hips as he moved without abandon. Focusing on his own pleasure, letting all his rage out on the small boy. Every shitty thing that happened to him that day, manifesting as a hard, deep thrust into Tony Stark’s favorite boy toy.

Peter cried silently as Happy groaned, pulling out to cum straight onto the street below. Leave no evidence after all. With that he felt all his frustration leave his body. Finally relaxed and free. If only Peter wasn’t whimpering and crying in his back seat. Happy pushed the teen into the car the rest of the way, leaving the door opened as he went to his trunk to get the tools for the burst tire.

It was silence between them. Peter holding back his crying as he dressed himself, curling into a ball on the seat. Soon the tire was changed. Happy got back into the drivers seat, and headed straight towards Peter’s aunt’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 be sure to follow my tumblr if you liked this!!! satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
